doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E1M4: Jupiter Planetary Control Center (The Lost Episodes of Doom)
E1M4: Jupiter Planetary Control Center is the fourth map of Massacre on Callisto, which is the first episode of The Lost Episodes of Doom. It was designed by Christen David "Chris" Klie and previously released as a map in and later in . According to the designer's notes in the book, it was released as CHRISK14.WAD in the first place. This map is something special, for it is really tough to gain 100% kills at the end-of-level tally. In the room with the Yellow keycard the player has to use a switch to rise a small bridge to get the key. In the remaining pits left and right from the bridge stand three deaf Cyberdemons at every side, which the player does not have to kill to exit the level, but to gain 100% kills. If the player drops from the bridge, the floor will damage to him until he dies. There is no way out of the pits. All three keys are used. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of E1M4 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials From start you have to turn around and open the door behind you. There is a switch, which opens the doors in the east and west of the start area. First head to the east, where you find a large area. made of red stone, go to the end and use the switch. This will rise the bloodpools left and right from the bridge, and offer some stuff like the Chainsaw, the Rocket launcher and some ammunition. There are two doors, one in the north, and one in the south. Go to the north door, where you will find the Yellow keycard. This part is a bit tricky. After entering the room wait for the door closes behind you, then turn around and use the switch at the door. This will rise a small bridge, heading to the Yellow keycard. Cross the brigde and get the key. Be careful, if you fall from the bridge, this will be the certain death for the player, because of the damaging floor and the three Cyberdemons at both side of the bridge. After you got the key, leave the red stone area and head to the room eastern from the start area. Go down the stairs and take the way to north. There is a row of platforms lowering, after the last of them you find the yellow door. Behind is the door lies the Blue keycard, grab it and use the switch in front of you, to lower the platform behind you. Now go back to the starting area and take the blue door. Don't let you get fooled by the exit sign there, this isn't the exit. Behind the door you will just find the Red keycard. Grab it, and go back to the area where you got the Blue keycard, go down the stairs, and take the way to south. Open the door, take the steps up and you find the red door. Behind this is an area with toxic waste, and a switch on the opposite side of the area. Use this switch, to open two doors to the east and to the west. First go to the short hallway eastern, and use the switch inside, to open the last door before the exit area. Then follow the way after the western door, after a corner this will lead you to a dark room with three areas, surrounded completely by walls. Jump over to the middle area, you can't reach the outer area from there. If you fall down into the dark area, go to the opposite, where you can find two Teleporters. Both teleports you into the middle area. At the end ist the switch to exit the level. Other points of interest The door on the opposite to that, where you got the Yellow keycard, will lead you to a balcony from which you can see the exit area. There lies a Plasma rifle. Right behind this door is a switch, which is hard to be seen. You can activate it, if you stand directly under the door. This switch will rise the floor in the exit room, this way you can reach the areas right and left from the normal exit. Inside you will find some Cell and the BFG 9000. In the room eastern from the starting area you find two little pits right and left from the stairs. The pit left from the stairs contains a Supercharge, in the other pit you can find a Blue armor. Drop into the pits to get these, at the bottom you find switches, which rises the floor, so you can leave the pits. Killing the six Cyberdemons in the area with the Yellow keycard to gain 100% kills at the end-of-level tally is pretty hard, but not impossible. All six are deaf, so you have to enter the rising bridge before it reach its peak, to let the Cyberdemons see you. After that, you can kill them, but be careful, the only place to hide is the small hallway at the entrance to this area, and you can open the door from this side only by crossing the line where the bridge begins. Secrets # In the area guiding to the red door (sector 67), there is a hidden door in the north-west corner, right behind the Backpack. Behind this door, you find a pit with a pillar inside. In the pit you find a Chaingun and some ammunition. There is a small window, where you can open an entrance (sector 100) to the room behind. There you will find a Computer map. # In the hallway to the exit area is a small area at the corner. The wall behind the Box of ammo and the Box of rockets is a secret door (sector 103) to the second secret in this map. There you will find some ammunition and a Supercharge. Areas / screenshots Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 start.png|Startind area with the blue door in front. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 red hall.png|Big area with lots of stuff. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 hidden switch.png|Door which leads to a Plasma rifle, right behind the door is an hard to be seen switch, which rises the floor in the exit area. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 yellow key.png|Yellow keycard Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 cybdmn.png|Three of six Cyberdemons the player must face, if he fall off from the bridge to the Yellow keycard. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 2 pits.png|Two pits. The left contain a Supercharge, the right contains a Blue armor. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 blue key.png|Blue keycard. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 red key.png|Red keycard. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 red door.png|Red door Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 door secret 1.png|Entrance to the first secret. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 secret 1.png|First secret. It contains a Chaingun, a Computer map and some ammunition. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 map.png|The Computer map. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 door secret 2.png|Entrance to the second secret. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 secret 2.png|Second secret with a Supercharge and some ammunition. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 exitroom.png|The area with three exit switches. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 teleport.png|This is one of two Teleporters , which teleports the player to the middle exit switch. Image:Lost episodes of doom e1m4 bfg.png|One one the outer exit switches with ammunition and the BFG 9000. Jupiter Planetary Control Center (The Lost Episodes of Doom)